Bloody Fun With Happy Tree Friends
Bloody Fun With Happy Tree Friends is a HTF fan game. The game mainly stars Cuddles, but you can also play as the other tree friends during mini-games. The mini-games and some events are based on actual season 1 episodes of Happy Tree Friends. Prologue It was a fine night of camping for Lumpy, Giggles, Cuddles, and Toothy. They were all sitting around the campfire. Lumpy then had an idea. He picked up his guitar and began to play it. As the music went on, Giggles began to hum the HTF tune. However, the fun ended when the thunder sound was heard. The rain then poured down, extinguishing the campfire in the middle of the group. The camping group then quickly went inside their tents, but before anyone could go in, a thunder hit a tree. The tree fell down right on Cuddles, crushing him. The next day, Cuddles was revived, only to found himself getting an amnesia. He couldn't remember anything he was familiar with. And so, his adventure around the HTF world begins. Gameplay Throughout the game, you control Cuddles the yellow rabbit. He's capable of running and jumping. In the beginning, you start from the playground area, where the only characters present are Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy. Since Cuddles (for some reason) has no memory of anything he's familiar with, the only way to recover it is by doing a tree friend's favor. It involves playing mini-games, performing a task, giving him/her an item, and many more. Just like normal tree friends, Cuddles can get injured and die. Cuddles can get injured by getting hit by certain traps, wild animals, as well as involved in a minigame-related accident. He can die from getting too much injury, blood loss, getting run over by vehicles, falling from a tall place, and many more. If he dies, he'll be revived again on the playground area. However, if you reached a certain area, Cuddles might be revived in that area. Some tree friends want you to play the mini-games in order for Cuddles to remember them. The mini-games here are based on the actual episodes of Happy Tree Friends. List of characters Main character *Cuddles Characters that can be remembered (official characters) *Giggles *Toothy *Lumpy *Petunia *Handy *Splendid (unplayable in mini-games) *Sniffles *Pop *Cub *Flaky *Nutty *Lifty *Shifty *The Mole (unplayable in mini-games) *Disco Bear (unplayable in mini-games) *Flippy *Russell *Mime *Cro-Marmot (unplayable in mini-games) Characters that can be befriended (fan characters) *Trippy *Boris *Superspeed *O'Clock *Ale *Rip *Torn *Howdy *Puffy *Fungus *Hippy *Pierce *Peppery *Robo Star *Britton *Beth S. Alt *Melody Melancholy List of mini-games Spin Fun Based on the actual episode Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. In this 4-player game, one player spins the merry-go-round, while the rest must survive by holding on to its bars. If one cannot survive, he or she will be thrown off and die. If all three are dead, the one who spins the merry-go-round becomes a winner. If he or she can't manage to throw the victims off, even if there's only one survived, all three win the game. Extinct-guish Based on the actual episode House Warming. This is one of the games which can only be played by one player. The player needs to extinguish the fire on a tree friend before the timer runs out or before the tree friend himself/herself gets completely burned. You can make use of the scattered objects and equipments for extinguishing the fire. Help Unwanted Based on the actual episode Helping Helps. This game can only be played by one player. In this game, the player rides on Splendid's back as he flies above the forest. You need to assist Splendid in locating a tree friend in trouble then rescue him or her before the disaster strikes. Tongue-o-war Based on the actual episode Crazy Antics. This game can only be played by one player. You have to help Sniffles from another ant-related trouble. His tongue gets pulled down by force by the ants' machine, so you have to pull Sniffles, even if it would tear off his tongue. Havin' A Ball Based on the actual episode of the same name. This is a 2-player mini-game in which you play a game of catch with another tree friend. You'll score a point if your opponent missed the ball. However, you'd better be careful not to run too far, as there's a road on each side. The cars that run over the road can kill you and you'll end up losing. If the opponent got run over the car instead, you win. Watered Down Based on the actual episode Water You Wading For. In this one-player game, you have to swim through the dangerous lake filled with piranhas, seals, crocodiles, and even whales. At the end, you have to reach the life preserver that was put by another tree friend. Nutty's Vending Machine Based on the actual episode Nuttin' Wrong With Candy. It's a game of chance which all four players are given one chance to choose a coin to be put into the machine, which will give him or her a candy bar. If the machine gets broken, the player who did that will be eliminated, as the machine topples down into the player after it went out of control. The only player survived becomes the winner. Race of Terror Based on the actual episode Wheelin' and Dealin'. In this 4-player game, the players are given a random kart which will be used to race against each other. Who knows you might get teamed up with another player in a two-seated kart or end up in a difficult-to-control kart, which can explode if it went too fast. You have to be at the first place to win. Pitchin' Impossible Based on the actual episode of the same name. In this 2-player game, each player throws a ball into the appearing targets. But be careful because the balls can bounce around the game area and might hit the player. Three hits and the player loses. The player can move himself or herself throughout the game though. If you're playing this mini-game in the Story Mode, Cuddles will still sustain damage after the game. Disc-O-Rama Based on the actual episode Stayin' Alive. In this 2-player game, the players have to copy Disco Bear's dance moves. However, from time to time Disco Bear might get closer to a player and annoys him or her by dancing together, pushing him/her, etc. All of Disco Bear's actions on the players can risk the players into dying, so you should be careful. Not Your Idol Based on the actual episode Treasure These Idol Moments. In this 4-player game, a player who holds a Cursed Idol must pass it to another player by throwing it to him/her. The idol holder might encounter difficulties, as several objects move in an unusual way, which might injure or kill him/her. If someone dodged the throw, a mysterious crane will pick up the idol and put it into a random player (probably the closest to where the idol fell). The only player survived becomes the winner. Sweet Smell of Grass Based on the actual episode Chip Off the Ol' Block. In this 1-player game, you have to mow the lawn, while another tree friend rests on a hammock. You'll get a score as you mow the lawn, but be careful that there are sharp objects hidden in the grass and it might hit the resting tree friend if you mow through them. The game's over if the resting tree friend dies. Category:Fan Games